girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas Friar
Lucas Friar is the secondary tritagonist of Girl Meets World. Lucas is a native of Austin, Texas, and is a "cowboy in the city." He is the love interest of Riley Matthews, where a mutual crush is shared between the pair. Lucas has good manners and common sense. He considers Farkle to be his best friend. Maya stereotypes him as a cowboy, but it is revealed that he is from a family of cowboys in "Girl Meets 1961". In "Girl Meets the Secret of Life", it is revealed that he was expelled from his school in Austin. Lucas is portrayed by Peyton Meyer. History Season 1 'Girl Meets World' Riley and Maya first met Lucas on the subway. Riley was instantly smitten and, with a helping hand from Maya, she went over to Lucas to talk to him. Riley was excited when Lucas then showed up as a new student in her class, sitting in the row behind her. 'Girl Meets Boy' When Cory gave the class an assignment to give up their cell phones and computers, and instead visit the New York Public Library, Riley and Lucas shared their first real conversation. 'Girl Meets Sneak Attack' After another girl, Missy, hit on Lucas, Riley discovered feelings of jealousy. After Missy invited Lucas to see a movie with her, he tried to invite his friends, Riley, Farkle and Maya along. When Missy said that wasn't the invitation, Lucas decided not to see a movie with her, telling her he doesn't like doing things without his friends. 'Girl Meets Crazy Hat' When Cory gave the class an assignment to create two competing companies, Lucas decided his company would have greater ideals than Farkle's profit-driven company. Lucas said if he had a company, he would treat his employees well and do right by its customers. 'Girl Meets the Forgotten' Lucas learned the value of a hard day's work when he and Farkle were assigned to shadow the school's custodian, Janitor Harley. 'Girl Meets Flaws' When Farkle stopped showing up to class, Lucas found out that his friend, Billy, was the one who had been bullying Lucas. Although Lucas felt like punching Billy for making Farkle feel like a nothing, Maya talked him out of it. To show Farkle that he shouldn't let people make him feel bad about his flaws, the guys wrote their insecurities on their foreheads. Riley's was "Insecure", Maya's was "Broken", and Lucas's was "Mr. Perfect". Billy admitted he was jealous of the strong friendship Lucas and the gang had. 'Girl Meets Friendship' After Cory taught the class about the different types of government, Farkle wanted to be "elected" dictator in the seventh grade presidential race. Lucas was Farkle's campaign manager, while Maya was RIley's. Determined to win, Riley and Maya decided to take Lucas down. When Riley and Maya overheard Lucas tell his father on the phone that he never wanted to come to this school, he thought they would use it against him in the campaign. Riley and Maya asked for permission to show a video about Lucas to the class. Despite his initial fears, it was a video featuring Lucas's friends back home in Texas. 'Girl Meets First Date' When Lucas sought Cory's permission to ask Riley out on a date, Cory agreed so long as they took Maya and Farkle along with them. After Maya helped Riley recreate her first subway meeting with Lucas, Lucas and Riley shared their first kiss. Season 2 'Girl Meets the New World' When the class pressured Lucas and Riley to decide where their relationship was at following their first kiss, they felt forced into saying they were boyfriend and girlfriend. After an awkward after-school date where they struggled to say anything to each other, Topanga convinced them not to let themselves be pushed into a relationship if it doesn't feel right. Lucas and Riley decided they were better off as friends. 'Girl Meets the Secret of Life' After a new kid, Zay, joined their class who said he knew Lucas from back in Texas, Lucas's classmates were surprised to hear there was more to Lucas's past than they knew. It was revealed that Lucas was a year older than the class after being kicked out of his school in Texas. In fact, that was the reason he transferred to John Quincy Adams Middle School in New York. When Zay got in trouble with a high school bully at his new school, Lucas again stepped up to defend his friend, though this time he decided against being physical with the bully. As Cory taught the class, the secret of life is that people change people. 'Girl Meets Pluto' When Cory set the kids an assignment to bury their own time capsule, Lucas was planning on putting a buffalo nickel, which he won riding a sheep in junior rodeo, in the capsule. After more consideration, Lucas decided to put his transfer slip into the time capsule, to remember when something good started. 'Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels' Lucas was at the center of a fight between Riley and Maya after he called Maya a "short stack of pancakes" and Riley didn't defend her. Lucas thought it was okay since Maya calls him names, like "Ranger Rick", all the time. Maya said her problem wasn't with Lucas for calling her a name, but with Riley for not defending her - even if what Lucas said was true. When Eric Matthews came to town and helped the kids to realize they all had insecurities, Lucas asked them if they think it's easy being him every day. The other kids all told him to shut up, with Lucas realizing he may have it easier than most. 'Girl Meets Rules' 'Girl Meets Hurricane' 'Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington' 'Girl Meets the New Teacher' 'Girl Meets Fish' 'Girl Meets Yearbook' 'Girl Meets Semi-Formal' 'Girl Meets Creativity' In this episode, Lucas helps the gang get back their art class. This episode is also the official start of a romance with him and Maya. Personality Lucas is compassionate, kind, noble, honorable, intelligent, athletic, responsible, dutiful, and a gentleman. Maya stereotypes him as a cowboy, but it is revealed that he is from a family of cowboys in Girl Meets 1961. Appearance Lucas is a classically handsome, beautiful and athletic guy, Cory Matthews himself pointing out that Lucas is extremely good looking. He has a pale complexion, strong bone structure (angular jawline), a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. He has straight, short, dark blonde hair. Lucas also has straight teeth with a heartwarming smile. Lucas is of slightly above average height, and he has an athletic physique. In regards to his clothing and fashion sense, Lucas is generally trendy and casual. Relationships 'Family' 'Mr. Friar' Lucas' father was briefly mentioned in Girl Meets 1961 when Lucas says that his dad, who apparently still resides in Texas, would send him something about his great grandfather. Lucas also talked to his father on the phone in Girl Meets Friendship. He will most likely appear in an upcoming episode called Girl Meets Texas. 'Mrs. Friar' Lucas' mother is mentioned in Girl Meets Crazy Hat when she buys Lucas and Maya healthy muffins to sell for their fake business. Maya shows her distaste in her opinions. Lucas and his mother seem to care a lot about a healthy diet in Girl Meets Crazy Hat. She will most likely appear in an upcoming episode called Girl Meets Texas. 'Friends' 'Riley Matthews' Close Friends/Crush/Kissed/Ex-Girlfriend Riley is Lucas' close friend and love interest. She first meets him on the subway and they seem to be interested in each other',' but Lucas is confused as to why she wants to be the same as Maya. In "Girl Meets Boy", Riley and Lucas really communicate after having their cell phones taken away. In "Girl Meets Sneak Attack", Riley is upset when Missy asks Lucas to go out with her. Lucas does not really like Missy and really likes Riley more.At the end of "Girl Meets Father," Lucas and Riley share a slow dance. Lucas is shown that he has feelings for Riley, especially in "Girl Meets the Truth," where Lucas almost kisses her (even though it's only for a play). At the end of that episode, he acknowledges that when his moment comes, it'll be his moment. He has the same strong feelings like Riley does to him. In "Girl Meets Friendship" Lucas thinks that Riley is a princess and rides on a horse with her out of the auditorium. In "Girl Meets First Date," Lucas and Riley went on their first date. In Girl Meets First Date, Lucas and Riley shared their 1st kiss. In Girl Meets the New World they start dating due to peer pressure then end up breaking up because they were better off as friends. 'Maya Hart' Close Friend/'Crush' Maya is Lucas' friend, who he very, very briefly "dated" in the first episode, but he originally seems somewhat annoyed by her homework rebellion. They later share a frenemy relationship and both go out of their way to play their "game" as Maya constantly tries to get a rise out of Lucas. In return Lucas enjoys turning the other foot and therefore challenging Maya. In Girl Meets the Rules, Lucas (and Farkle) choose to take Maya's side, Mayaville. And it's revealed in Girl Meets Creativity that Lucas deeply cares about Maya's feelings and wants her to be happy. It turns out he has feelings for her (and she indeed returns them). 'Farkle Minkus' Best Friend's Farkle is Lucas' best friend. At the end of the first episode, Lucas and Farkle interact on the subway. In "Girl Meets Sneak Attack", he says he would like to go to the movies with his friends, including Farkle. However, he says that Farkle has stolen his "moment" with Riley twice. But it doesn't seem to anger him. In "Girl Meets Smackle," when Lucas wants to join the debate team, Farkle tells the Academic Halves that Lucas is his friend and they shouldn't make assumptions about him based on his appearance. In "Girl Meets Flaws," he tells Billy Ross that Farkle is his best friend. 'Zay Babineaux' Best Friends Zay is Lucas' best friend from Austin, Texas, who got expelled and transferred to John Quincy Adams Middle School in New York. He has a big mouth and an annoying personality, which often gets him into trouble, and relies on Lucas to help him get out of it. Back in Texas, he and his mouth got into trouble with another person, which involved in Lucas fighting the other person to defend Zay, which led to Lucas' expulsion, and being held back a year before he could transfer. 'Billy Ross' Billy is Lucas' baseball teammate and friend. According to Maya, they engage in the "Handshake of Awesomeness" daily. On the week it was announced they were the finalists for the JQA Scholar Athlete Award, Lucas also learned that Billy had bullied Farkle. Lucas and his other friends showed Billy how his jealousy made him lash out, and after acknowledging that, claims that he is working on that flaw. 'Cory Matthews ' Cory Matthews is Lucas' seventh grade history teacher. Although he is well-mannered and polite, Cory originally took a somewhat disliking to him because he knows his daughter Riley is attracted to him and vice-versa, as shown in the first episode during numerous occasions. Firstly, when Lucas enters the classroom and is seated behind Riley, who lovingly stares at him, Cory interrupts his class to switch her attention back to himself. During lunch, when Lucas and Riley are having an innocent conversation, Cory interrupts them again and drags Lucas away by asking a question about what Texas city is closest to Mexico, which is El Paso. When Lucas finds his way back to the classroom and talks to Riley again, he interrupts them once more and makes the "I'm watching you" hand gesture. The second episode, where Cory doesn't approve of him and Riley being together for an assignment, knowing they would get closer, reinforces this relationship. He knows Lucas' secrets, but knows it is not his place to reveal them. Classmates 'Missy Bradford' Missy asks Lucas out to see a scary movie in "Girl Meets Sneak Attack", but Lucas seems uninterested. Missy takes Lucas away from his friends at lunch, which Lucas doesn't really like. Lucas is nice to Missy, but it's obvious he likes Riley better. In the end, Lucas tells Missy he wouldn't go with her to the movies unless Riley, Maya, and Farkle could come too. She then leaves in disgust. Quotes Season 1 Girl Meets Boy Girl Meets Maya's Mother Girl Meets Smackle Girl Meets 1961 Girl Meets World: Of Terror Girl Meets the Forgotten Girl Meets Flaws Girl Meets Friendship Girl Meets Game Night Girl Meets First Date Season 2 Girl Meets Gravity Girl Meets the Secret of Life Girl Meets Pluto Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Girl Meets Rules Girl Meets Hurricane Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington Girl Meets the New Teacher Girl Meets Fish Girl Meets Yearbook Girl Meets Semi-Formal Name *In Greek the meaning of the name Lucas is: Light giving. From Lucania (Lucania was a district of ancient Italy). Latin Meaning: The name Lucas is a Latin baby name. In Latin the meaning of the name Lucas is: Form of Luke 'light; illumination. *The surname Friar makes a lot more sense when you remember a character from Romeo and Juliet named Friar Lawrence. He was originally to be named Tristan, a reference to Tristan and Iseult - these choices of name telegraph his role as the Love Interest, although since both of these great romances end tragically, it's easy to see why Tristan was changed to Lucas, retaining Friar only because it also works as a reference to Topanga's maiden name. Trivia *Lucas' first name was originally Tristan but was changed for unknown reasons. *He acknowledges the fact that he makes Cory uneasy due to his friendship with Riley. *He is from Austin, Texas. *He shares similarities with Topanga Matthews, being the love interest for the main character similar to Boy Meets World. *He had twenty-four horses. *He once delivered a baby foal, which also inspired him to become a veterinarian. *When he first walked into class, a lot of the girls were staring at him, especially Riley. *Missy had a crush on him and was going to go on a movie date with him. However, Lucas didn't want to go unless his friends were invited to go as well. *Lucas and Riley had went on their first date in Girl Meets First Date and shared their 1st kiss. *Lucas is absent in Girl Meets Popular, Girl Meets Brother, Girl Meets Home for the Holidays, Girl Meets Farkle's Choice, and Girl Meets Demolition during season 1. *Lucas is absent in Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot during season 2. *He tends to bite his lower lip when he is around Riley. *Lucas appears to be able to speak fluent French as seen in the episode "Girl Meets Maya's Mother". *Lucas has issues with his father, seen in Girl Meets Friendship. *Lucas has been the second character to be absent 2 episodes in a row. *It is revealed in Girl Meets the Secret of Life that Lucas has a darker side to him, and that he is a year older than everyone else in Cory's class because he was held back a year, being expelled for getting into fights back in Texas. *Besides Zay, Lucas only told Cory about his dark past, as seen in Girl Meets the Secret of Life *In 2005, he went from Austin, Texas to New Orleans, Louisiana to help with the hurricane relief. (Girl Meets Hurricane) Gallery Category:Friars Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Teens Category:Students